Kylista
}} Kylista was the Priestess of Beauty for the city of Fawn on the Serpent Isle in Ultima VII Part Two. Fawn was founded on the principle of Beauty and as Priestess, Kylista's responsibility was in preaching "Beauty's Truth." She was also responsible for overseeing the Temple of Beauty, which housed the Oracle of Fawn. As a mark of her station, she kept the Armor of Beauty, a white breastplate forged by Standarr in Monitor. When a ship from Britannia arrived carrying members of the Fellowship, Kylista was vocally opposed to allowing them to enter the city, calling their philosophy heresy. Not long after the Fellowship members were admitted, the Teleport Storms began to ravage Serpent Isle. Kylista took this as a sign from the heavens that they were being punished for allowing corruption into their city. She then attempted to convince Lady Yelinda, ruler of Fawn, to have all the Fellowship members executed. Lady Yelinda compromised by agreeing to expel them from the city, persuaded in part by members of the Great Captains. Soon afterward, one of the storms replaced her Armor of Beauty with a mail of Magic Armor. A day or two later, the Avatar arrived in Fawn looking for a missing companion. Kylista was happy to learn that the Avatar had come across her Armor and happily offered to exchange it for the mail. In gratitude for the actions of the Avatar's companion, Iolo, Lady Yelinda offered to meet their party. During this meeting, however, another companion of the Avatar, Dupre, foolishly made a toast to Lord British. As fealty to Lord British was a crime in Fawn, Dupre was promptly arrested and put on trial. Kylista was present and spoke against Dupre's character. Kylista called for a day's recess at the end of the prosecution's case, confident that after the defense did its side that the Oracle would find Dupre guilty. What few people suspected, however, is that Kylista was secretly allied with Great Captain Voldin to control the city. Through a series of mechanical levers, Voldin had secretly been controlling the revelations of the Oracle. The Avatar discovered this during the night and slew Voldin. The Captain of the Guard, Jorvin, learned of it the next day. Kylista attempted to flee but was arrested by Jorvin during the trial. The Oracle (free to speak after so many years) declared Dupre innocent and condemned Kylista. She was confined in the cells beneath the Palace. When the Avatar came to see her, she insisted that she had only acted out of fear of Voldin, a fierce tyrant who had regularly beaten her whenever she tried to protest. When the Insanity Bane (possessing the body of Iolo) attacked Fawn, Kylista either escaped her cell or was released. She attempted to flee, but was killed at the very gates of the city. Trivia * The Avatar can choose not to kill Voldin and thus he would be imprisoned together with Kylista. This outcome forewarns of a miserable existence for her, judging by this dialogue of Voldin: "Such a clever threat, girl! Dost thou not realize that thou dost live at my pleasure? Fear not -- so long as the nights remain cold, I shall have a use for thee..." Category:NPCs of Ultima VII Part Two